Host
by AxelFlurryofDancingFlames
Summary: After creating the technology to take a third, more human, form, Starscream learns the hard way that it has unintended consequences. Megs/Screamer, MPreg
1. Host

Author's Note: This is the start of a story I've been writing for the past two years, just never thought about putting up on here. So feel free to review, but keep in mind that I know this is pretty bad and don't write like this anymore. It gets better, I promise. When I first started writing this I had no idea where I was going with it or even if it was going to be continued, so just bear with me for the first few chapters while I get a feel for the plot and characters. If anything's confusing, feel free to ask!

Warnings: Yaoi, MPreg, Noncon, Humanized Transformers

Disclaimer; I do not own Transformers or anything related to it in any way, shape, or form. All I own is Host.

* * *

><p>''Starscream.'' Megatron's face was enough to make anyone nervous, but Starscream had a particular reason to be. He'd been the person around Megatron the most when he'd been doing that face. Despite that, Starscream managed to get to his knees.<p>

'' Master… You needed something?''

Megatron smirked. '' Yes, Starscream, get up.'' He stood him up, pushing him gently toward a destination Starscream wasn't sure of.

'' All of the fledglings have been dying lately. Consequently, I was thinking we might need something more… organic. ''

Starscream realized too late where Megatron was leading him. He was on the bed before he had time to think about it.

'' I think you get my meaning. '' As Megatron spoke, he moved Starscream's legs apart and situated himself. '' You see, I need a… '' He moved his hand over Starscream's stomach, ''… host. ''

Starscream squirmed, his voice breathy. '' M-Master… I—''

Megatron shut him up with a kiss.


	2. Stuck

Author's Note: Being two years old, this is the first finished sex scene I ever wrote, so be gentle with reviews. I still had no idea what was going on when I wrote this chapter, but it starts to make sense after this.

Warnings: Yaoi, MPreg, Noncon, Humanized Transformers

Disclaimer; I do not own Transformers or anything related to it in any way, shape, or form. All I own is Host.

* * *

><p>Starscream was stuck, and he knew it. There was no way he'd be able to stop Megatron and live to tell the tale, and if he ever wanted to be leader of the Decepticons, he'd need to be alive. Like he'd ever speak back in the first place.<p>

He was royally fucked.

Megatron wasn't smiling anymore. Instead he had adopted a very serious and concentrated face. He pulled away from the kiss and moved to pin Starscream to the bed. The only reason he had kissed him in the first place had been to shut him up, anyway. Megatron wasn't in the mood to listen to pleads and excuses. He had something he needed to finish, and he planned on doing so as quickly as possible.

"Turn over." He let go of Starscream's arms so his second-in-command could follow the order.

"Now… Ma-"

"I said turn over."

Starscream decided it best to comply. As soon as he was finished, Megatron began to pull and rip at his clothes, effectively removing them. He obviously wasn't in the mood to play around.

For once, Starscream didn't say anything.

Megatron backed off of Starscream, sitting back on his knees so he could begin removing his own clothes. This action only took a few seconds, as he did it almost as violently as he had done Starscream's. After that was done with, he leaned back over his second-in-command, positioning himself so it would be easy to enter him.

Before Starscream had time to think, Megatron had plunged into him.

Automatically, the Decepticon fell from his hands to his elbows, his eyes widened considerably, and he moaned out something that might have been intended to be a word. It was hard to tell. Megatron just grimaced at the reaction and continued, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting.

"L-lord... Megatron… p-please…"

The idiot was pleading.

Of course he was.

Megatron answered by thrusting farther and covering his mouth.

Needless to say, Starscream got the hint.

It continued that way for a while, any noise made by Starscream muffled by Megatron's hand. He took instead to clenching his fists and cursing, since Megatron couldn't really understand him. Megatron just thrust, rarely making a sound or doing anything else, for that matter. It was like that when he finally came, and only then did he dig his nails into Starscream's arm and groan a little. He then leaned forward, nibbled on the top of Starscream's ear for unfathomable reasons, and finally pulled out.

Starscream crashed to the bed, breathing hard. If he'd had the energy, he might have opened his eyes to glare at his _master_, but the fact was that he didn't. He just curled under the blankets, not bothering to put his clothes back on, and clung to the closest thing. Who just happened to be Megatron.

Despite the fact he didn't really want to, he fell asleep within minutes.


	3. Chore

**A/N: **Seeing as this story is actually finished, my plan is to just post two chapters a day. Also, to anyone who cares, I am planning on eventually rewriting this story into its own continuity, with stuff before and after and with Autobot stuff. On the topic of this chapter itself, this is where I actually started to form it into a real story with an actual plot and a plan to continue it. The writing style is still in the awkward stage, but the plot and characters improve from here on.

No warnings this particular chapter.

Disclaimer; Transformers is not mine. The characters are not mine. The idea is.

* * *

><p>The morning after the incident, Megatron went to Barricade. The fractious Decepticon was sitting on a table, shirt off, with an uneaten banana in his left hand. He looked to be in deep thought.<p>

"Barricade." Megatron spoke loudly, hoping to awaken Barricade from whatever stupor he was in.

"Yes, Megatron?" He turned his head to look at the leader, but still appeared pretty out of it.

"Out of all of the Decepticons, Starscream trusts you the most. I can tell. You've been one of the only ones to show loyalty to him, correct?"

"Mmm-hmm." Barricade began to peel the banana.

"Watch him for me, and report any abnormalities as soon as possible. I have something to do."

With that, Megatron took his leave.

That was one thing Barricade admired in the leader. At least he was straight-forward. But why exactly did Starscream need someone to watch him? The only thing Barricade could think of was that Megatron suspected him of something.

He sighed. Babysitting Starscream wasn't the best assignment in the world. Megatron hadn't even told him exactly what he was looking for. Oh well, abnormalities were abnormalities. If there was anything, he'd notice it.

He finished eating his banana, and threw the peel under Brawl's- who just happened to be walking in- feet. He then got out before Brawl had time to react.

Barricade wasn't really sure about where Starscream was, and therefore decided to check his room first.

He was about halfway there when a sudden noise came from behind him, "Barricade!" It was a voice he knew all too well.

"Hello, Frenzy." He turned around and picked the small bot up.

"What are you doing?" Frenzy questioned.

"I've got a job to do. Have to watch Starscream for some unknown reason."

"No fun."

"Yeah. You probably shouldn't come along. Do you have anything to do?"

"I have a job, too."

"Oh?"

"It's top-secret."

"Oka-ay." Barricade was awfully confused at this point, but he rarely got his partner anyway, "I guess I'll see you, then. Love you."

"Yeah." Frenzy smiled and scurried off.

Barricade watched him leave before finally turning around and preparing himself for his chore.


	4. Awakening

**A/N**: Decided I'd actually update this like I promised, so here it is. Barricade starts getting all main for a little while here.

Disclaimer; Transformers is not mine. The characters are not mine. The idea is.

* * *

><p>Starscream's awakening was not a pleasant thing, and Barricade could be thankful that he didn't manage to get there in time to see it. If he had, something may have been thrown at him. Starscream automatically bolted up and winced. He was achy all over, and his mind seemed foggy.<p>

One of the first things he noted was that Megatron had left his room. He wondered when he had done that, and what he was doing. He got over that stage quickly, and then remembered that he was naked.

His shirt wasn't wearable- it had been ripped too badly- but his other clothes were fine.

That's when Barricade waltzed in. Starscream thought it was Megatron at first, and he almost responded accordingly. Luckily for Barricade, Starscream realized it was him before it came to that.

"Why, hello, Barricade. What are you doing here?"

"You're bleeding," Barricade blurted out.

"Huh? Where?" Starscream frowned.

"Your ass."

Starscream backed up a little, turning around so that he was facing Barricade fully from the front. "Thanks," he said. He didn't really sound thankful.

"No problem." Barricade looked around the room. "Man, it looks like a hurricane hit. Bed all messed up, stuff on the floor, _what were you all doing_? Megatron came from this direction this morning." Of course, he knew. Barricade wasn't exactly a virgin, either.

Starscream chose not to answer that. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, just came to talk to you. We've haven't really spent much time together recently."

"That is true. By the way, you saw Lord Megatron?"

"He had something he needed to do."

"Oh. Where's Frenzy?" It was common knowledge that Frenzy went almost everywhere Barricade did.

"Had some kind of mission he wasn't willing to tell me about."

"How strange."

Barricade didn't feel like telling Starscream that it wasn't strange at all, really. "You haven't eaten. Let's go eat."

"Okay, if that's what you'd like."

Barricade led Starscream down the hall, happy to get out of the room. He'd seen nothing in the room that looked suspicious, but he'd check more thoroughly later. Starscream also seemed like his normal self.

So far, so good.


	5. Headache

**A/N:** So, I finally decided to upload again. Yay? Even though I thought this chapter was bad back when I first wrote it.

Am I the only one who isn't able to upload anything new because the categories won't pop up so I can pick it?

Disclaimer; I was not the mastermind behind Transformers. Nor have I paid whoever is so I could get the rights. I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Well?"<p>

"It was as we feared, Master. Frenzy is far too small and weak to be of any use to me. The Doctor confirmed it." Megatron watched the figure of the throne, a dejected look about him.

"You know that if you're going to be going about this the organic way, you need more than one host, correct?"

"Of course, but no one else fits in the guidelines we set out. Too small, too rebellious. It's very frustrating."

"There's someone closer than you think who I believe I will work fine."

"Who, Master?" Megatron was puzzled.

"Me."

"I couldn't."

"You can, and you will." The Fallen arose from his seat.

Megatron fell into the kiss, more excited than was necessary.

Barricade could see nothing out of the ordinary about Starscream. He spent all day with the other Decepticon, but he remained the same old Starscream.

In fact, nothing spectacular happened all day. That is, until Barricade dropped Starscream off at his room. The other male slammed the door in his face, and he soon heard why.

"Do you feel strange, Starscream?" Barricade could hear that Megatron was in the room. "Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Nothing, aside from the fact that I've been in pain all day." Starscream's tone was accusing.

"Well, I can't expect the effects to kick in the first day. Give it a few weeks."

Barricade could hear Megatron moving, probably toward Starscream.

"Still, to be on the safe side… Let's go again, shall we?"

"Master-"

Barricade had heard enough. He certainly didn't want to listen to moans and grunts.

At least he now had an idea about what to look for. Still, the conversation arose more questions than it answered.

Oh well, no reason for Barricade to give himself a headache over it. All he had to do was watch the guy.

It continued that way for a month.


End file.
